


Arno Dorian x Reader

by Mylovelessnightmare



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylovelessnightmare/pseuds/Mylovelessnightmare
Summary: from my tumblr lifeofanassassin
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Arno Dorian x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr lifeofanassassin

Your eyes moved around the page that was in front of you. It was late into the night and you were waiting for Arno to come home. He was off on a mission that was suddenly thrown at him. It was a simple mission and shouldn’t take very long to complete, at least that’s what you thought. Arno had gotten the mission early in the morning and should have been done by at least mid-noon. But the assassin hasn’t come back. It worried you to no end, but you knew Arno, he would come back to you no matter what. You had thought about going out and finding him but decided against it just incase he came back when you were gone. So, the day passed on with you worrying until night came.

Hearing the door open you turned your head to see who it was. Relief washed over you as you saw it was Arno who walked into the room. He was exhausted, that much was seen by how slowly and unsteadily he moved around the room. As his gaze landed you a small smile came to his lips making you smile brightly in return.

“You should have gone to sleep.” Arno’s tired voice ran in the room

“I know, but I wanted to wait for you. Come here, Arno.” You gently told him and held out your hand to him

Arno happily walked over to you only to stop once he made it to the bed to take off his boots. You lifted the covers from your body, and he crawled under, so he was on top of you. Wrapping his arms around your waist he let out a sigh as he laid his head on your chest. Putting the covers over him, you wrapped one arm around his shoulders while the other let his hair out of the tie. You ran your fingers through his hair and felt him relax into you even more. Laying your head gently on his you both enjoyed the silence and warmth from each other.

“Je t'aime, (Y/n).” Arno mumbled sleepily

“Je t'aime aussi, Arno.” You returned his affection

His breathing started to become slow and deeper signaling that he had fallen asleep. Gently you moved to turn off the oil lamp next to the bed letting the room fall into darkness. Slowly you fell into a deep sleep comforted by the feeling of the man you love, sleeping in your arms.


End file.
